1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to switch shields for weapons systems and more particularly, to a solenoid selector switch shield which is designed to protect the solenoid and solenoid selector switch attached to a feeder assembly for a weapons system such as the Bradley Fighting Vehicle 25 mm. cannon. The solenoid selector switch shield is designed to protect both the solenoid and the selector switch extending from the end of the solenoid, which selector switch may be manipulated with the solenoid selector switch shield in place to determine the type of ammunition fed to the cannon by the feeder assembly.
One of the problems which became apparent both in the shipping of feeder assemblies and in the use of the feeder assemblies on weapons systems such as cannons under battlefield conditions, was that of damaging the solenoid selector switch. When the selector switch is damaged, it cannot be effectively manipulated to determine the type of ammunition to be fired by the cannon and thus fed to the cannon by the feeder assembly. Accordingly, it became necessary to develop a means for shielding and protecting the solenoid selector switch from damage, both during shipment of the feeder assembly and during operation of the feeder assembly under field conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,909, details a selector switch shield which is mounted on the solenoid of a feeder assembly for protecting the solenoid selector switch during shipment of the feeder assembly. The device provides protection to the feeder solenoid during shipment of the feeder assembly and yet allows limited access to the solenoid and solenoid selector switch.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved solenoid selector switch shield for mounting on weapons system feeder assembly solenoids in order to protect the solenoid and the selector switch extending from the solenoid from damage, both during shipment of the feeder assembly and under battlefield conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a solenoid selector switch shield which is designed to mount on the feeder assembly of a weapons system such as the Bradley Fighting Vehicle 25 mm. Cannon and is characterized by a cylindrical shield barrel having an improved access end a barrel and bracket design which provides adequate clearance between the shield barrel and the gun turret or feeder housing when the barrel of the gun is being elevated under field conditions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a solenoid selector switch shield which is mounted on the feeder assembly of a weapons system and shields the solenoid and the selector switch extending from the solenoid, wherein the shield barrel is modified to facilitate sufficient clearance between the shield barrel and the feeder assembly under operating conditions.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved solenoid selector switch shield having an improved and optimized access end bevel to facilitate optimum access to the selector solenoid knob shielded by the shield barrel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a solenoid selector switch shield for shielding a solenoid and solenoid selector switch on the feeder assembly of a weapons system, which shield includes a modified shaft plate to effect more clearance between the shaft plate and the selector solenoid switch knob, thereby further protecting the solenoid switch knob while allowing optimum access to the selector switch knob for manipulation thereof during operation of the feeder assembly.